


Those Baby Blues

by Fuchibi12



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I'm bad at this tagging thing, Idiot boys being idiot boys, Illya is a literal cinnamon bun puppy, M/M, Mild blood/violence, Napoleon is dumb, OMC - Freeform, protective!gaby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuchibi12/pseuds/Fuchibi12
Summary: They say that the eyes are the window to the soul. Those beautiful blue eyes showed an endless expanse of ice and snow, just waiting to be thawed out.
"The world seemed to stop in that moment as he stared down. He wanted, no, he NEEDED those eyes to open again. Those beautiful, beautiful, blue eyes."





	1. Like Two Frozen Lakes

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy do there friends!  
> So this is my first fic here and my first for the UNCLE fandom, but trust me when I say, I have been around the block with these two when it comes to fan fics. It's actually kinda sad really.  
> Well, anywho, this is un-beta'd so I apologize for how shitty it is and I make no guarantees as to when it will get updated.   
> So, please enjoy, leave comments, all the goods stuff and enjoy the fantasy of this little gay boy that could never get a man like Armie or Henry. Cuz GOOD LORD are they fine AS HELL.

Napoleon Solo sighed as he took the folder handed to him by Waverly. He flipped through it for a moment before sparing a glance at his two partners, each being given their own copy of said file. They both began scanning it as well as Waverly settled back behind his desk. Napoleon really didn't read anything in the file. Another day, another mission, another country, another long expanse of time spent in the company of his partners.

 

Not that Napoleon minded really, he had become rather fond on his partners. Gaby Teller was certainly something to say the least. Small but fierce and full of life and energy. And damn could the woman drive a car better than anyone Napoleon had ever met in his life. She was tough, that was sure, she had to be for everything she had gone through in her life. But after all that, she still somehow managed to maintain a sense of innocence that Napoleon sincerely hoped she would never loose. But he knew that was unlikely, especially given their line of work.

 

Then there was Illya. If there was one thing that could be said about the Red Peril, he was nothing like Napoleon could ever imagine. On the surface, he was exactly as anyone would imagine a giant KGB agent with anger management issues would appear. Stoic and stubborn as hell, dedicated, lethal, stealthy, everything a good spy was. But the more time Napoleon spent with Illya, the more he saw what the other man spent so much time hiding from others. How he was actually a sweet and caring person who hated to see others in pain. Intelligent as hell and surprisingly gentle.

 

Despite what everyone might have thought, including Napoleon, he rather liked the Russian. And that, well, that was where the problem was. Napoleon _liked_ his partner a bit too much, more than two partners really should anyway, especially two male partners. For a while, Napoleon had thought Illya would get with Gaby, but it became pretty obvious that while something had sparked, neither of them wanted to take it any farther. For one reason or another, the two of them had settled into a friendship that bordered on sibling-like affection.

 

Napoleon liked to think of himself as somewhat of an older brother to Gaby, and she had even agreed at one point. His relationship with Illya was something different all together. They still bickered, still insulted each other, still poked fun. Napoleon really would never get tired of Illya's dry and sarcastic responses. But at the same time, Napoleon could easily call Illya a friend, and he knew that Illya would as well. So, really, it made things that much more complicated when Napoleon realized that it was more than friendship that he began desiring from the tall, stoic, Russian. And who could blame him?

 

Illya was gorgeous, the epitome of male attractiveness. He was tall as hell, which was annoying at times since Napoleon was quite used to being the tall one. Sandy blonde hair and a particularly delicious jaw line. Broad shoulders and fair skin. But his eyes, those were something else. Blue eyes that were like two frozen lakes that would only thaw for few. Not only was he physically beautiful, but his mind was incredible. Napoleon was certain that it was a crime to be that attractive as well as being as intelligent as Illya was. It really was just not fair. 

 

And for all these reasons and so many more, Napoleon Solo, art thief turned suave super spy womanizer, was hopelessly in love with his stupid, stubborn, Russian partner.

 

The sound of Waverly clearing his throat brought Napoleon back to the present and his eyes went up to the Brit's face. "Ah, right, there was one more thing I forgot to mention. You will be joined by a fourth for this mission." he said in his ever-polite voice.

 

Napoleon and Gaby both raised a brow, Illya, as always, just stared. "Oh, and who would this be? Another agent?" Napoleon asked.

 

"Mm, not quite. As you have read, this mission will take you to South Korea and as none of you speak Korean and the mission requires a knowledge of microbiology, I have the perfect person for this mission." Waverly said with a smile. He stood from his desk. "If you would please follow me, I will introduce you all to your partner for this particular endeavor."

 

Napoleon looked at his partners again, Gaby gave him a look and Illya looked particular confused and lost, a combination that particularly cute on him. Napoleon simply shrugged and stood up, his two partners following suit. 

 

Their small party followed Waverly through the U.N.C.L.E New York headquarters. They took the elevator down several floors, passing through several security checkpoints. Napoleon had been in this part of the building on only a handful of occasions. It was a mystery to most field agents in U.N.C.L.E. He found himself growing more and more curious as to the mystery person they would be paired with. As they rounded another corner, a loud crash and several curses came from one of the rooms, which looked like a research room.

 

"Well, it would seem our friend is in." Waverly said. He knocked on the door before entering. "Dr. Hwan, we are here." he announced.

 

There was another loud crash from somewhere near the back of the room. "Uh, just a moment please!" came a rather British sounding voice. 

 

Moments later, a figure stood before them, dusting something white from their hair. Napoleon was, really, quite confused. This was who Waverly had paired them with?


	2. The Color of Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, wow, okay. I really didn't expect to get any reads or anything. I was content to update like, every so often, but people seem interested for some weird reason.  
> So here's chapter two then ya weirdos.

He had to be joking. 

 

Waverly HAD to be joking. 

 

This.  _This_ was their fourth for the mission?

 

"Agent Solo, Agent Teller, Agent Kuryakin, I would like you to meet Dr. Albert Hwan." Waverly introduced, motioning to the person before them.

 

He was short. Like,  _really really_ short. He was even shorter that Gaby by a good inch or two, which was quite an impressive feat. Sort of round faced with a fair complexion. He had shaggy dark hair, dark brown or black, that curled around his face. It reached just past his ears and hung into his face, which was dusted with white power just like his hair had been. The clothes under his labcoat were practically in chaos and seemed a bit big on him, but considering his size, Napoleon wasn't surprised in the least. His eyes went back up to the Doctor's face, which was partially hidden behind a large pair of glasses, which were smudged and covered in the same white powder that seemed to be swallowing the little.... person up. He was, for all intensive purposes, a child, a teenager at most. 

 

"Oh, yes, ah, hello. Pleased to meet you, I had almost forgotten that we were meeting today for the mission. I'm dreadfully sorry about the mess, Doyag got out and I have been chasing him around, he's quite the handful really." Dr. Hwan began speaking and Napoleon had absolutely no idea what the little man was talking about, but he had a nice voice. Not too deep, not too high, nice and smooth. 

 

"What is 'Doyag?'" It was Illya who asked, looking down at the little Doctor, or scientist, whatever he was. 

 

"Hm? Oh, Doyag is one of the rabbits." Dr. Hwan said. "Anyway, I am Albert Hwan, but Mr. Waverly just said that. Um, please, call me Albert." he reached forward and shook hands with all three agents. 

 

"Oh, that reminds me Dr. Hwan, did you have that data I asked you to look over?" Waverly asked. 

 

Dr. Hwan, or Albert, perked up immediately and a smile passed over his childlike face. "Oh yes, yes I have, follow me!" he said excitedly. They walked towards the back of the room, and a crash came from behind one of the doors on the right side of the room.

 

Waverly raised a brow, "You haven't caught Doyag yet?" he asked.

 

Albert's cheeks colored slightly, "Um, no, I haven't. He's contained and he can't get any of the other rabbits out, but he is making a mess." he said, unlocking the door at the very back of the room. Inside was another lab of sorts, but this one also had a desk covered in papers and a number of more delicate instruments set up on the tables and counters in the room. Albert sat down at the desk in the room and started rifling through the papers. Napoleon looked around the small room with little interest, Gaby seemed to be of the same opinion.

 

Illya on the other hand looked entranced. He walked with his hands clasped behind his back, examining the different experiments and tests being run all in the same little room. Napoleon knew Peril had a mind for science, he had seen it in Rome and on a few other occasions since. So seeing him in the lab, it seemed almost natural. Dr. Hwan seemed to notice and looked up from behind his smudged glasses, but said nothing. Instead, he collected a number of papers and slipped them into a file, handing it to Waverly. 

 

"It's all in there, all the data and my notes." Albert said, removing his glasses, apparently to clean them as he started wiping them on the corner of his wrinkled dress shirt. 

 

Napoleon was bored now, so he opted to start conversation since he and Gaby seemed to be lost in the current situation. "So, Albert, are you a Microbiologist?" Napoleon asked. It seemed a reasonable question to him, Waverly had said he had a knowledge of Microbiology, not that he was a Microbiologist.

 

Albert looked up from where his glasses were in his shirt and Napoleon was caught slightly off guard. Without those smudged glasses, he could easily see the young man's eyes. They were a thin almond shap and a lovely shade of brown, the color of chocolate actually. "No, actually, I'm not. I'm a Biochemist. Microbiology is more of a, uh, hobby I guess." he said with a shrug, sliding his glasses back into place on his face. Now that they were clean, he looked slightly less messy.

 

"And you speak Korean?" came Gaby's voice from beside him.

 

"Yes, my father is Korean. He moved to England in 1938, I was born in '39." Albert said. So he was 24? That was somewhat surprising, he looked quite young. 

 

Waverly, who had been looking through the papers Albert had given him, looked up and closed the folder. "Well, now that we're all acquainted, your flight to Seoul leaves tomorrow at 0900 hours, please don't be late."

 

And with that, they were officially settled with the little Doctor, who smiled nervously at them. "Glad to be working with you all." 


	3. Dark, Sparkling, and Enticing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um........ Ok, wow. First off, I'd love to thank you guys. I really didn't think people would be interested in my fic so the reads and kudos and comments are really great. I really mean it, thank you guys so much. Sooooooo, here's the next chapter. Forgive me for any mistakes as I don't have a beta reader and I'm writing this on my phone while at work because I'm a horrible employee!  
> The kudos and comments are loved and greatly appreciated!
> 
> And a Happy Halloween to all you beautiful people!

At 8:20 am precisely the next morning, Napoleon Solo arrived at the Heathrow airport. The plane didn't depart until 9:00 am, but being early never hurt. And besides, Illya was always earlier than he was, so trying to beat the Russian was something of a game for Napoleon.

 

Beating the Russian in just about anything was entertaining, especially if it was something Illya prided himself on or said he was good at. Riling up the Red Peril was a source of endless amusement.

 

Now, Napoleon would admit that there were some things that his giant companion was better at. Not out loud, obviously, but he would admit it quietly to himself. Chess was one of those things. Napoleon could play, but Illya was literally a master at the game and always won. Napoleon enjoyed playing chess with Illya though. 

 

If nothing else, the Russian was good company, but it was also fun to watch him huff and mutter to himself in Russian when Napoleon made a ridiculous move or made some lewd comment to try and throw Illya off his game. The comments usually worked, though Napoleon still lost.

 

So finding that Illya wasn't alone this morning in the airport was rather surprising. He knew it wasn't Gaby, she had been right behind him coming into the airport but had wandered off a minute before to get some coffee. Without her, Napoleon was left staring at the hunched form of Illya speaking to someone partially blocked from view.

 

They seemed pretty deep in conversation, so it wasn't that hard to sneak up behind Illya and peak over his shoulder. There was a napkin in front of the Russian spy with, in Napoleon's opinion, complete gibberish written on it. "Say, Peril, there's this incredible invention called 'Paper,' you should try it out some time." Napoleon said, standing back enough not to be struck and grinning in satisfaction at catching his partner off guard.

 

At the sight of Illya's decidedly grumpy expression, with a hint of annoyance of course, Napoleon's smile grew. The Russian muttered something that sounded suspiciously close to, 'Stupid American' and turned back to what he had been doing before.

 

"Ah, Mr. Solo, good morning!" Perked up a cheerful voice across from Illya. 

 

Napoleon looked over and was a bit shocked. The person across from Illya simultaneously was and was not Dr. Albert Hwan. It was, obviously, but he somehow looked vastly different from the day before, starting with the fact that he wasn't covered in an unknown white powdery substance and his glasses weren't smudged beyond belief. 

 

That wasn't the only difference, though. Albert was dressed in a rather stylish royal blue cardigan, pale blue dress shirt, matching royal blue bow-tie, and slimming black slacks. It was a rather fetching look for the young man. His hair, which was still quite shaggy and curly, was much less unruly today, making it easier for Napoleon to see his eyes.

 

"Mr. Kuryakin and I were just discussing one of my experiments that was in the lab." Albert explained. He looked around Napoleon and smiled again, "Good morning Miss Teller." He greeted in that same cheerful tone.

 

A chuckle sounded beside Napoleon and he glanced down to find Gaby there, looking ravishing as ever in a raspberry colored dress. Napoleon himself was dressed in one of his dark blue suits, expertly tailored of course. And Illya, well, Illya was dressed in his usual fashion. Black turtleneck sweater, slacks, brown jacket, and one of those horrific caps he was so fond of.

 

"Good morning to you too Albert, you look quite handsome today." She said, "Wouldn't you agree Illya?" 

 

Illya simply nodded, giving just the slightest of smiles towards the younger man. 

 

Gaby then turned towards Napoleon, her brown eyes dark, sparkling, and enticing, all the things that Gaby Teller was. "Napoleon?" 

 

Napoleon smiled his effortless smile and looked at Albert. He knew what Gaby was doing. Making the doctor a bit uncomfortable but at the same time more comfortable around them. "Oh, absolutely Gaby. The good doctor's fashion sense is miles beyond our Red Peril here, not that that's saying much." He said, gaining glare from said Russian. 

 

"Hmm, I don't know Napoleon, Albert might be better than you." Gaby said with a sly grin.

 

Napoleon looked down at her, affronted. "And why is that?" He asked.

 

"Because he can wear bow-tie." Illya says with a quiet grin on his face.

 

Gaby takes one look at Napoleon's shocked expression and laughs. After all, it isn't often that the great Napoleon Solo is left without a comeback.

Just as Napoleon finally found his bearings and was about to respond, Illys stood from his seat, stretching to his full height and towering over all of them, much to Napoleon's continuous annoyance, and started making his way to the gate where their plane would be taking off.

If Napoleon's eyes went a little south while Illya walked away, it really wasn't his fault, Illya's pants fit quite well. Whomever had tailored them for him had done a splendid job of highlighting his 'assets,' pun completely intended in Napoleon's head.

At the sound of Gaby clearing her throat, Napoleon finally tore his gaze away from Illya's backside and focused on her face. "We should follow, right Napoleon?" She asked, stressing his name with a knowing look on her face. 

Napoleon smiled, "Of course, Dear Gaby." He said, then turned to Albert, who had also stood, though he was far less intimidating. "Coming Albert?"

"Oh, yes, of course Mr. Solo." He said, cleaning up the mess he and Illya had made during their mad scientific ramblings. He grabbed a messenger bag, slung it over his shoulder, then grabbed his suitcase.

Napoleon couldn't help but smile. Albert was quite cute really. He was excited like a child going on a trip for school. Napoleon knew that Albert was quite aware of the dangers, but he was excited to be out in the field lending a hand none-the-less, the short man had said so himself the evening before after Waverly left them. 

Napoleon waited until Albert had joined them, smiling down at him. "Shall we?"


	4. A Cerulean Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who has been a lazy ass with his fanfic and not updating when he's at home so he has to do it on his phone while at work?
> 
> THIS GUY!!!
> 
> Anywho, I wanna thank everyone again for your support and the kudos and reads and everything. I'm a shit writer so it's nice to see that you guys can stand my short ass chapters that accomplish nothing.
> 
> Anywho, so here's the next chapter!

Being partnered with Napoleon Solo is, indeed, impossible. Mostly because the man himself is impossible. Impossible, infuriating, stubborn, annoyingly charming, and too damn visable. 

It's strange really that a man as impossible to miss as Napoleon Solo could be such an effective thief and spy. Becuase, despite constantly stating what a bad spy the Cowboy is, the truth is, he's a phenomenal spy.

The biggest problem Illya has with Napoleon is that the man is so damn dense, and attractive, so very very attractive. 

At first, Illya had thought he felt something with Gaby, but it didn't take either of them very long to realize that it wasn't anything romantic. He loved her, sure, but in the same way a brother would love his little sister.

His feelings for Napoleon were a completely different story. He wasn't sure exactly when the American had weaseled his way into Illya's heart, but he had done so, obviously without knowing so.

Illya wasn't a subtle person, never had been. He could for missions, but when he was himself, well, he didn't really have the patience for subtleties. 

Illya had thought he was being rather plain about his attraction, a bit garish in his opinion. And if it hadn't been for Gaby assuring him that Solo was interested, Illya probably would have given up by now. But he hadn't.

And now they were in Seoul. 

Illya had to admit, he rather liked the tiny chemist they were paired with. He was sharp and kind, but Illya could see the steel will and determination behind the sweet face and polite words. 

Besides, it wasn't that often that Illya got to indulge in his scientific side. And since he was to pair with Albert for this mission, he would have to show it.

Their cover was a British Biologist and his (giant) German assistant. The rolls were obvious and since Illya's British accent wasn't quite totally believeable yet and there was no way the mark would trust a Russian, they had settled on German.

Seoul was indeed beautiful. Albert explained that it was currently time for the Spring Festivals, which was framed by the beauty of the Cherry Blossom trees all in wonderous bloom.

All three agents seemed a bit in awe as the looked around. It was certainly beautiful.

The cover Gaby and Solo would be using was an American investor and his wife, who had a taste for the scientific endeavors of the recent years. It was a good cover, and while Illya wished he could be paired with the Cowboy, he knew he was the best choice to pair with Albert since he had a background with science.

"We should head to the hotel now, don't you think Karl?" Albert asked, using Illya's cover name.

It had been picked by Solo and Illya was positive he had chosen 'Karl' as a stab at Marxism and therefore, Communism. 

But Illya pointedly ignored that.

He looked down at Albert, "Yes, Dr. Lang." He responded.

Illya hailed a cab on the busy street and Albert gave the driver instructions in flawless Korean. Though, really, that was to be expected since one of the reasons he was assigned to the mission was because he was fluent in Korean.

It wasn't long until they arrived at the largest, nicest hotel in all of Seoul, or, it looked that way. They got their bags from the trunk and made their way inside. 

Illya spotted Gaby and Solo walking towards the elevator as himself as the doctor made their way to the front desk.

Albert checked them in and they headed up to the room they would be sharing.

It was nice to say the least. 

A stylish blend of western and traditional Korean themes that worked incredible well together and was really quite aesthetically pleasing.

"The dinner party is not for a little while longer, perhaps we should take a moment just to collect ourselves, yes?" Albert asked and Illya knew he was referring to sweeping the room.

The young man certainly caught on fast. 

Illya 'hmm'd his affirmative and set his bag next to one of the beds and began his sweep.

It turned up with nothing, and that was a relief. If someone had bothered to bug the room, that meant they were already suspicious. 

Albert seemed to relax a bit. "Well, now that that's done, I suppose it's time to start getting ready." He said.

Illya nodded, dinner started in thirty minutes downstairs in the dining room.

Illya dressed himself in the tuxedo that had been tailored for him. While he wasn't nearly comfortable in the outfit, it was rather necessary since Dr. Michael Lang, Albert's cover, worked for a private investor and, as such, had an excess of funds considering the mystery investor had no idea how much money a lab like the one Dr. Lang ran really needed.

And, of course, the doctor fudged the numbers a bit so he could keep the luxurious lifestyle he had found for himself.

When Illya was appropriately dressed, he stepped into the sitting are of the suite where Albert was already waiting.

He looked quite dashing in his own suit and had even swapped out his glasses for contacts and gelled his hair into a perfect style much resembling Napoleon's.

And that thought brought the image of the other man into Illya's head and he had to fight back a frustrated groan.

The man with eyes like a cerlulean sea haunted his every thought. 

Haunted wasn't quite the right word, but he couldn't think of a better word at the moment.

Once both men were dressed accordingly, they made their way down into the dining room.

Illya took a deep breath as they entered. 

' _Here we go_ __ __ _ ****_ __.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, also. Contacts were around in the 1960's. They were quite expensive since they were rather fragile, but they were around, therefore, I can totally use them.


	5. It's Not Quite Late Enough For That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a hooooooooorrible person who hasn't touched this in like, 6 months when I really should have. I do apologize friends and I'll try my darndest to be a good egg and write more often.
> 
> But I would like to thank everyone for the reads and kudos and such. 
> 
> So without further ado, a horrible chapter written by a horrible young man!

Being completely honest with himself, Illya was enjoying his dinner. He didn't really need to say much, Albert was the voice for the two of them, easily switching from English and Korean depending on the person he was talking to. 

He made sure to include Illya in certain parts of conversation, just to make sure it was believed that Illya was his assistant.

Illya was a bit surprised how well Albert played his part. The young man fit into high society quite well. There were a few who didn't seem to approve of the fact that his father immagrated to the U.K, but most didn't seem to care much at all, too enthralled with the handsome and charming young man.

Illya was so caught up in listening to conversation that he almost missed Napoleon and Gaby enter, the only reason he didn't was because they were eye catching. 

Gaby was dressed in a beautiful silver dress that seemed to shimmer and swirl with every move she made. Her hair was pinned up and her makeup perfection. She was a vision of beauty.

Next to her, Napoleon was dressed in a black suit with only hints of the silver color of Gaby's dress, quiet but obvious enough that people would know they were together.

Illya had to tear his eyes away, but he didn't miss Napoleon looking his way, a glint in his eyes that practically stole Illya's breath away. 

A few people around Illya began muttering to themselves about the gorgeous couple and Illya felt a little twinge of jealousy. How much he wishes he could have Napoleon on his arm, or be on Napoleon's arm, either way worked for him really.

But Illya had a role to play, so he turned back to Albert and the other as they resumed their conversation. 

As the night wore on, Illya became more and more convinced that Albert had done something like this before, he was just too good at it. Part of Illya found that highly suspicious but he settled for asking the Chemist later when they were alone. 

Just as Illya was about to excuse himself to retrieve a drink, Napoleon and Gaby appeared, smiling and introducing  themselves as Lucas and Melanie Wright. They were, of course, playing their parts flawlessly, ever the image of the beautiful power couple. 

They began talking to Albert and were then "introduced" to Illya, who shook their hands. He could have sworn he felt an extra squeeze when Cowboy shook his hand, but ignored the feeling. 

They stuck around for a few more minutes before wandering off into the crowd of people again. The rest of the evening seemed to pass relavitely quickly between trying not to stare at Gaby and Napoleon and all the people wanting to speak to Albert, and therefore, Illya. 

Things were starting to quiet down when Illya heard Gaby laugh quite loudly, presumably at something Napoleon said. The Russian was close enough that he could hear their conversation.

"Oh come come, my dear." He said.

Gaby gave him a look, "And I'm saying that it's not quite late enough for your..... games darling." She said, raising a perfect brow.

The people surrounding the two began laughing. Illya swallowed past the lump in his throat and made his way back to Albert. "Ah, Karl, there you are, I was about to head back to the room, would you like to join me?" He asked.

Albert was probably exhausted, Illya could feel the day wearing down on him as well. "Of course Doctor." He said and followed Albert out of the dining room, sparing one more glance in the direction of Napoleon and Gaby.

Napoleon looked straight at him, eyes unwavering. Illya felt his chest tighten and had to look away, that need knawing at his chest was just too much.


End file.
